Overdue Pain and Gamechanger
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After Chloe takes bullying a bit too far, Adrien returns home with a sobbing Marinette in his arms. This leads to the one thing she did not want to happen: the akumatization of her parents. And they won't stop until Chloe is punished and destroyed.


**I really need more of Adrien standing up for Marinette. Also, what would happen if Tom and Sabine were akumatized? Well, I try to answer that in this story!**

 **BTW, Operation Make Lila's Birthday Miraculous is coming soon! (EDIT: The story's name is now changed to "Going Off Script"!)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review if you did!**

* * *

Y'know, Chloe was always something Marinette could get past. However, she couldn't get past pain. And that's where she was right now.

It had all started with her waking up 10 minutes ahead of her timer. That in itself was a miracle. But she managed to eat a full breakfast and get changed quite quickly. And as if it couldn't get better, she met up with Alya, Lila, and Sabrina on the way to school, and they were all jokingly horrified. Then, Adrien complemented her on her looks! She was on Cloud 9! Then, she got a fantastic grade on a test she hadn't even studied for! It simply could not get better!

And she was right. It could only get worse. It was almost time to go home, and Lila had gone to get something out of her locker, Alya was in the bathroom, and Sabrina had to talk with Rose about something. Then, along came Chloe.

"YOU!" Chloe shouted, shoving her against a locker. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"What did I do?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"YOU STOLE MY ADRIEN!" Chloe screamed. She gave a hard punch to Marinette's face, and the girl fell over and her nose began to bleed.

And then, tears pricked her eyes. But Chloe didn't ever seem to care.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled. She kicked her thigh, and Marinette curled up in a ball of tears.

"HEY!"

Adrien's voice rang throughout the hallway. A locker slammed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed.

"Adrikins!" Chloe exclaimed, as if nothing happened. "She was trying to steal you from me. I taught her a lesson."

"THAT GIVES YOU ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE! IT ISN'T EVEN AN EXCUSE!" he screamed. By now, the entire class was standing behind Adrien. Marinette looked up from her tear stained face and wished she could smile, but the pain came back and another wave of sobs hit her. Lila and Alya knelt down beside her, and the class stood their ground behind Adrien.

"What's gotten into you Adrien?!" Chloe asked.

"A bit of common sense," he responded coldly. "Now look here, and listen VERY carefully. You lay one more hand on Marinette, you lose that 'princess' haircut of yours. Got it?"

Nathanael pulled out a pair of scissors at this comment. Chloe just walked away, and pretended nothing ever happened. Adrien sank down to Marinette's level, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said. The young artist sobbed into his shoulder, and the class felt sympathy for her.

"That little bitch!" Alya yelled. "She's gonna pay for that!"

"Adrien," said Lila. "I think you should walk Marinette home."

"Good idea," he said. He slowly helped her up, and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder.

 _"This is really gonna tick off her parents..."_ he thought.

* * *

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng had a 30-minute shop close whenever it was time for Marinette to come home. Their daughter normally came home happily, hugged her parents, and then went up to her room.

They never expected Adrien Agreste to come home with a sobbing Marinette in his arm.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Sabine exclaimed, taking her daughter in her arms. "What happened?"

"I-I-I," she tried to get it out, but the pain was too much, and she started crying again. As much of a words brat Chloe was, the girl could lay a mean punch.

"Would you inform us Mr. Agreste?" Tom asked.

"There's this girl, Chloe Bourgeois," he began. "She got really ticked off for no reason and almost beat Marinette up. I wish I had intervened earlier."

"The Mayor's daughter?!" Sabine said, taken aback.

"I'm afraid so," said Adrien. He saw Tom's fists clench, and Sabine's eyes were filled with fury.

"Mr. Agreste," said Sabine. "Could you watch over Marinette for an hour or so?"

"Sure," he said. "Where are you going?"

"To Mr. Damocles' office," said Tom, grabbing a tray of pastries. "We need to have a discussion about this girl. And we're bringing food because it might take a while."

"Please Adrien," said Sabine, grabbing her purse. "Take good care of her."

"I will Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," he said.

"Please, call me Sabine," she said. The two left the bakery, and made their way down the streets.

They were enraged at this "Chloe Bourgeois".

* * *

A sound rang throughout a supervillain's lair. Hawk Moth heard the sounds of a few hundred butterflies flying around him, and felt a force stronger than any other of his akumatizations.

"Oh, two angered souls of parents," he said slyly. "I haven't felt this good in a long time..."

He held out his hand once, then twice, and let two black and purple butterflies into the streets of Paris.

"Fly away, my little akumas," he said, putting his cane down, "and show them the true power of an angered parent!"

* * *

Tom and Sabine had never been this furious. Marinette had never been this hurt before. They were going to see to it that Chloe was strictly punished. Their thoughts weren't much kinder.

 _"When I'm through giving that girl a piece of my mind, she'll be begging for mercy!"_ Sabine thought. _"_ _Nobody harms my little girl and gets off the hook so easily!"_

 _"Oh, she'll need much more than a chiropractor and massage lounge to get her back straight again,"_ Tom thought.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to the furious adults, a black butterfly entered Tom's tray and Sabine's purse. Sabine paused for a moment, and Tom received a message from Hawk Moth.

 _ **"Overdue Pain, I am Hawk Moth. This girl is quite the brat, no? Well now, your super strength will allow her to be crushed in the freshly baked dough you'll put her in. But, I don't expect such service without a fee. I need the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir in return."**_

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Tom said. Black and purple mist surrounded him, and he was transformed into Overdue Pain.

Then, Hawk Moth turned to Sabine.

 _ **"Gamechanger, I am Hawk Moth. Your daughter was wronged unlawfully, correct? Well now, I'm giving you to take the person you're after and switch the tables with someone else or yourself. But, I need you to serve up Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous in return."**_

"Yes, Hawk Moth," said Sabine. The same mist that engulfed her husband found it's way to Sabine, and she was transformed into Gamechanger.

This battle would be interesting.

* * *

Adrien walked downstairs as quietly as he could. Marinette had fallen asleep in his arms, and he decided to grab a snack and watch some TV. Plagg really wasn't any help.

"Y'know, this would be a perfect opportunity to cuddle with her," the kwami suggested.

"She's just a friend," the blonde hastily said.

"Uh huh," said Plagg. "SUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE..."

Suddenly, he saw a news report that interested him.

 _"Breaking News: Two new akumatizations have appeared, and they aren't showing any mercy. They call themselves "Overdue Pain" and "Gamechanger". They have been reported to be trashing the streets and raiding a school, and they have been reportedly searching for Chloe Bourgeois. In other news-"_

Adrien shut off the TV and looked at Plagg before racing to the back of the bakery.

"I don't wanna go out on a limb," the kwami said, "but those things could be Marinette's parents."

"I think they are," he said. "And we need to stop them."

"Do we HAVE to save Chloe again?" Plagg groaned. "I'm getting sick of it."

"Me too, but we'll not exactly let her off easily," Adrien declared. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Marinette was sleeping soundly, and dreaming about Adrien. It was a reality where Chloe didn't exist, and she was happily married with him. Suddenly, she heard Tikki saying something.

"Marinette! Wake up!" the kwami said. "There's an akuma attack!"

"Wha... Where?" she asked, Her eyes were red from crying, but the blood had dried up and Adrien had cleaned it off.

"At the school!" Tikki exclaimed. "I think it's your parents!"

"WHAT?!" Marinette exclaimed. "Then we better hurry! Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

Overdue Pain and Gamechanger had wreaked havoc on the school. There was a ginormous tray laid out, and Chloe was tied over it.

"You're gonna regret everything you've ever done to anyone!" Gamechanger yelled. Her hair was now flowing, and her white and red uniform was now black and blue, and it encased a purple skinned, orange eyed mother who would stop at nothing to see revenge for her daughter. she carried a purse full of several weird bread themed weapons that were sure to pack a punch.

"Yeah, my hair is ruined!" Chloe yelled. "I regret styling it to perfection! I should have done 99% percent perfect instead..."

"Oh, your hair is the last thing you need to worry about!" Overdue Pain yelled. The orange skinned, purple eyed father looked at the most spoiled girl in Paris with fury that couldn't be matched. His blue shirt and khaki pants were now green and yellow, and he carried a tray that tossed croissant shurikens and spilled a blazing heat if touched.

"Oh Ladybug, save me!" Chloe yelled.

Outside of the school, Ladybug and Chat Noir had just arrived, and met Volpina (Alya), and Shell Shocker (Nino).

"Damn, they're pissed," Shell Shocker said.

"And if we're not careful, we'll be dessert!" Chat put in.

"Well, let's go!" said Volpina.

The four burst in the doors, and confronted Overdue Pain and Gamechanger.

"A surprise dessert?" asked Gamechanger.

"Well, Chloe hasn't been a good girl, so she gets none!" Overdue Pain yelled. "FLATTEN THEM!"

The two akumatizations jumped at the heroes, and Ladybug and Volpina took Gamechanger while Chat Noir and Shell Shocker took Overdue Pain.

"Come here papa!" yelled Shell Shocker. Overdue Pain gave him a firm knock into a wall.

"I didn't mean literally..." he moaned.

"Alright, time to roll out the dough!" Chat shouted. He charged at Overdue Pain, but the same exact results happened.

"Meow-ch," he uttered.

But Ladybug and Volpina weren't having a much better time. Whenever they tried to tackle Gamechanger, she changed positions with them, and they were the ones that got hurt.

"Get her from behind!" Ladybug shouted.

"Got it!" Volpina shouted. "DO THE FOXTROT!"

She used her special power to make it seem like there were 50 of each of the superheroines. But Gamechanger wasn't fooled. She carefully spotted the real Volpina, and switched places with her and knocked out Ladybug.

Meanwhile, Shell Shocker had officially had enough.

"That's it!" he yelled. "GET SHELL SHOCKED!"

He used his special power, and electricity radiated from his shield. But as it collided with Overdue Pain's fist, nothing happened. If anything, Shell Shocker got hit.

"OW!" the hero yelled.

"That's the last straw!" Ladybug screamed. "LUCKY CHARM!"

As ladybugs flew around in the air, she felt two things drop into her hands. A bag of flour and a pie tray.

"How are these gonna help?" she asked herself. Suddenly, Overdue Pain charged at her.

"Chat, knock this into his face!" she screamed. She tossed the bag in the air, and he knocked it into Overdue Pain's face.

"I can't see!" he yelled. Ladybug grabbed his tray, and gave Chat a signal.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat yelled. The tray smashed in half, and the akuma flew out.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma," she said, before catching it and releasing the beautiful butterfly into the world.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Gamechanger yelled. She charged at Ladybug, and swapped positions, but she ended up smacking herself in the head with the pie tray. She then grabbed her purse, ripped a piece of it, and the akuma flew out.

"No more evil doing for you either," she said, before repeating the process. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Everything then went back to normal. Tom and Sabine went back to normal, the school was restored, Chloe was back at home, and the tray and purse were restored.

"Well, the fox is leaving the building," Volpina said before taking off.

"Gotta make like a turtle and scram," Shell Shocker said, then he left.

It only left Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Well, bug out," she said. She then yo-yo'd off and left Chat to himself.

"Hmm, maybe later," he said. He then raced back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to check on Marinette.

However, Tom and Sabine weren't gonna stop where they were. They came to the door to Mr. Damocles' office.

"Come in!" the man said. The two stepped inside.

"Hello Mr. Damocles," said Tom.

"What brings you here?" the principle asked.

"Mr. Damocles," said Sabine, "we need to talk about Chloe Bourgeois."

* * *

Marinette woke up the next morning refreshed. Adrien was still there, and was helping to make breakfast. She had woken up in his arms yesterday, and loved every single minute of it. But the walk to school was even better.

"Hey," the blonde said.

"Hmm?" Marinette responded.

"How about we show Chloe who I really belong to?" he asked. He grasped her hand after this comment, and her heart began racing.

"YES!" she blurted out.

"Great!" Adrien said. "Oh, wait till the girls hear about this."

And he was right. When they walked in hand-in-hand, Marinette's 3 female friend's faces lit up in happiness and in shock.

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?!" Alya squealed. "OH, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Thanks," Marinette said sheepishly.

"Chloe's gonna be so mad!" Lila said. "Don't worry, Sabrina informed her father. The police force has got your back."

"That's right!" Sabrina put in.

The girls talked with each other after Adrien left to find Nino and Nathanael, but when they got to class, they didn't see Chloe.

"Where is she?" they heard Nathanael mutter. She suddenly walked in the room, clenching a book to her chest. Madame Bustier didn't look too pleased either.

"Class," she loudly began, "who in here has gotten akumatized because of Chloe?"

Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Lila (idk how, it's for the story), Mylene, and Kim raised their hands.

"And who here has been provoked by Chloe?" she added. Everyone raised their hand.

"Chloe, do you have something you would like to say?" Madame Bustier asked.

Chloe stood up timidly, and folded her hands in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. It was as if those words were inflicting actual pain on her. "And I want to apologize."

"To whom?" Madame Busier asked. She was officially done with Chloe's antics.

"To all of you," she said. "E-Especially Marinette."

Marinette suddenly felt the venom death stare she had fade slowly, but she still didn't forgive the girl for the akumatizations of her mother and father.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," she said. But did she really mean it? Actually... No, not really.

"Fine then," said Mrs. Bustier. "Prove it by making up every assignment from this year, and you're allowed back in this classroom when you are done."

"But, that would take weeks!" she said.

"Well, you've got time," Madame Bustier said. "Now, gather your books and meet your driver outside."

Chloe hastily gathered her things, and ran out of the door. Marinette just stared in awe.

"I'm sorry about that class," Madame Bustier said. "I'll be organizing a party and field trip soon to, hopefully, make up for her actions."

The class just looked in awe as they let the events of that day soak in.

 _ **After school...**_

Adrien was walking Marinette home again. But this time, they were so much more. A strong couple, and not even Chloe's worst could tear them apart.

"Well," said Adrien. "How about today?"

"It was miraculous," said Marinette. "I couldn't count on school getting better."

"Neither could I," he said. "But we've got each other now."

"Yeah," she said, squeezing his hand. "I like that."

* * *

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed that! Remember, Operation: Make Lila's Birthday Miraculous is coming soon!**


End file.
